He's Imperfect Perfection
by That Luke Warm Feeling
Summary: Silky raven locks similar to that of the darkest crows, white pale skin like porcelain who's coldness is hard to touch, faintly painted pink lips the work of artists, devilish blood red crimson eyes. A masterpiece of mystery wrapped up in a rusted pure gold frame. This was what it meant to be a Hyuuga; an imperfect perfection. Someone that was never within my reach until now...
1. Chapter 0

**Summary:**Silky raven locks similar to that of the darkest crows, white pale skin like porcelain who's coldness is hard to touch, faintly painted pink lips the work of artists, devilish blood red crimson eyes... a masterpiece of mystery wrapped up in a rusted pure gold frame. This was Natsume Hyuuga to those who surrounded him, but... to me... he was... no... he is an imperfect perfection...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>In Honor Of Lisa and our friendship:<strong>

May your days be long, your heart full, your laughter loud, your eyes dry of no tears, your courage strong, your ambition steady, your sight focused, your imagination wild, and your love enormous.

You are destined to for great things and your personality will affect the lives of many, never doubt yourself...yes you are imperfect but so is everyone else, its human, and being human is perfection, so be yourself without hesitation, without fear, because only god can guarantee you'll see another day. Create your future and shape your destiny...i cant tell you how to live your life but I can give you a couple of pieces of wisdom, that I myself have came upon during my short life of 16 years...

1. If everyday could be your last, shouldn't you live life like there's no tomorrow?

2. People die...so love them everyday, beauty fades...so look before its gone, love changes...but not the love you give, and if you love you'll never be alone.

3. The hardest thing in life is being yourself when the world around you is steadyingly trying to make you like everyone else

4. Good friends are hard to find, harder to leave, and impossible to forget.

* * *

><p>This is not the first chapter of the story, so if you may please click the next button!<p>

God bless, this Street Trash signing out! **Time In:** 1:30 **Time Out: **2:57


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When people see Natsume Hyuuga, they see someone who is pure perfection, they see someone they envy, hate, love and admire. But when Natsume Hyuuga looks at his own reflection he sees someone who is imperfect, someone who will never be loved, never accepted and never cared for. However when Mikan Sakura sees Natsume Hyuuga she see's someone who is an imperfect perfection.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

><p>It was about 7:15 am, I was in my English class, staring out the window, watching the sky start to turn gray as rain began to pour down, trapped in a trance, class hadn't started yet, so I just decided to sit around and wait for the bell to ring, waiting for everyone to come rushing into the classroom and into their seats so when the teacher came in no one would have to serve detention in evening school later around 5 pm. I was so deep in my trance that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.<p>

But my trance was disturbed, by something loud, something I had heard before, something so familiar, I glanced farther out the window to find out what that noise was, but when I saw exactly what it was I should have realized sooner.

**Girls, screaming girls. **

All crowding around an black umbrella, a few times I saw a few of the girls back away and then shortly they returned, I hadn't realized I was staring for quite sometime, then all of a sudden my clear hazel eyes came into contact with deep red crimson ones.

His name was Natsume Hyuuga. I knew him, well not really, everybody knew him though, both guys and girls, everybody watched him, I guess in a way I watched him too, I mean who wouldn't he's perfect or at least that's what everybody else thinks, but sometimes I wonder what he thinks of himself, he's probably a huge jerk, I told myself, but sometimes the way he carries himself can tell you different, but anyway no ones that perfect I tell myself in conclusion, but still...

"Mikan what are you doing?" my trance broke, and I realized that I no longer had eye contact with Hyuuga, that I was just staring out of the window in one fixed direction, I glanced back at who was calling my name, "Anna, whats wrong?" I asked looking at her stare me down, with worry in her eyes. But after my question was stated the look in Anna's eyes changed and she scoffed "whats wrong with me, what's wrong with you? I come into class and see you staring out of the window, staring at exactly nothing"- she paused and started at me then shook her head - "Sometimes I just wonder what your thinking" she said sitting in the seat next to me.

I stared at her then gave her a warm smile "No one ever knows what I'm think but still you get an A for effort, thanks for trying though" I said, then the bell rang and everyone came rushing into class, and Anna left to go to her seat, class is boring as usual, and I never really listen I just put my head down and stared at the window and watched the clouds in the sky start to get darker, so I started to drift into a simple dream.

I don't know how long I had been asleep but I found my self being softly shaken, my eyes started to flutter open, and I sat up and looked at both Anna and Nonoko and gave a small yawn "What time is it I asked?" grabbing my bag and standing up and pushing my chair in.

"Well It's Third period, and its lunch time now, do you want to grab something to eat?" Nonoko asked me in a bored tone.

"Nah, I'll go to the music room or library or something, is that okay with you guys?" I asked, Anna looked at Nonoko and Nonoko shrugged her shoulder "Want us to save you something or do you want to go out for something later after school?" Anna asked me, I gave her a small smile and said "surprise me" then I walked away.

I'll go to the music room I decided, after making it half way down the hall, I pulled out my iPod and put the headphones inside my ears and pressed play, as I got to the music room, I heard giggling then something fell, half of my brain was telling me to walk away and forget about it, but the other half was telling me to walk inside and find out whats going on, as both sides of my brain continued to argue, I heard the giggling stop and then gasping, then I heard the oddest noise, it sounded like someone being slapped, then all of a sudden the door to the music room opened, and a girl about a couple inches shorter than me, she had neck length red hair and green orbs, he whole face was flushed and she looked like she was going to start crying, then out of nowhere she pushed past me and ran down the hall. I just stared at her retreating figure with pure bewilderment.

I blinked a few times, then came back to reality, then I walked slowly into the music room, and saw standing in-front of the window staring out of it Natsume Hyuuga, I should have guessed, I said to myself...there had been recent gossip about Hyuuga just randomly going out with girls and then after getting what he wanted, dumping them, lots of girls were left heartbroken, and when I saw lots I mean lots, but I suppose that's what happens when you leave a perfectly good guy that you've been going out with for a while just to go out with the schools number one playboy.

I walked completely in and leaned against the wall, and stared at him silently, what could a person say in a moment like this, I asked my self, then I shortly received an answer, nothing, I thought, just another one of those weird moments that happens to everyone, as I continued to stare at him I noticed the sun start to come out and the sun shined off of his skin, I had to say something, "But what?" I asked aloud without even realizing it. He turned and looked at me, for a moment there was a pained look on his face, then it turned to nothing.

"What do you want?" he asked in a disgusted tone. At that instant he turned his face completely towards me, and right there on his left cheek was a hand print, bright red, and next thing I know I burst out into laughter and I was pointing at him "She slapped you didn't she?" I said trying to gasp for air, then he let out a annoyed sigh, then I stopped laughing and looked at him, that look, the way he carried himself, what is he thinking?, I thought, I walked over to the baby grand piano, and pressed a key, and then a few more keys "I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura" I said staring down at the keys "And your Natsume Hyuuga" I stated, then at that exact moment I noticed that he was standing next to the piano, and he closed the key case so I had no choice but to look up at him, then at that instant his deep red crimson eyes they had their own light and he looked at me as if searching, for something, but what?

"What do you think of me?" he asked, I just blinked my eyes and stared at him with bewilderment.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Natsume's pov currently under construction...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: **When people see Natsume Hyuuga, they see someone who is pure perfection, they see someone they envy, hate, love and admire. But when Natsume Hyuuga looks at his own reflection he sees someone who is imperfect, someone who will never be loved, never accepted and never cared for. However when Mikan Sakura sees Natsume Hyuuga she see's someone who is an imperfect perfection.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

><p>I stared out of my window, with a gloomy aura around me, well what I'm experiencing right now isn't gloom, maybe depression, nope...devastation, is more like the word I'm looking for, definitely devastation and a strange surge of shock and surprise.<p>

**Bing.**

I looked over at my laptop, and sulked over slowly, and sat down in my rolling chair and turned the screen on, and opened my email in-box, it was from Anna and Nonoko, actually I had like 20 different unopened emails from the both of them, I clicked on the latest one...

**PrettyPinkPeach: **_Mikan are you okay? If you get this email, email me back, please!_

**SuperSuperGirl: **_Yeah, I'm fine, what wrong?_

**PrettyPinkPeach: **_Well its just that after lunch, we couldn't find you, and you weren't answering any of texts, calls or your emails..._

**SuperSuperGirl: **_What do you mean I'm not answering any of me emails? I'm talking to you now..._

**PrettyPinkPeach: **_Mikan that's besides the point! All me and Nonoko want to know if you were okay and what happened after lunch..._

**SuperSuperGirl: **_Look I'm sorry, I should have answered your calls, but I was a little busy earlier, that still doesn't change the fact that I should have at least called or texted to let you know I was okay..._

**DiamondInTheRough: **_That still doesn't explain what happened to you during and after lunch?Well are you going to tell us or not Mikan?_

**SuperSuperGirl: **_I really don't want to talk about it guys, it was already weird enough when it happened, so it'll only be even more weirder if I talk about it..._

**DiamondInTheRough: **_Now I'm even more interested in what happened..._

**PrettyPinkPeach: **_Oh, come one Mikan! Share!_

**SuperSuperGirl: **_No guys, I don't wanna talk about it, its..._

**SuperSuperGirl: **_Private..._

**DiamondInTheRough: **_Its too embarrassing huh?..._

**SuperSuperGirl: **_I didn't say that...i said...it was very private..._

**PrettyPinkPeach: **_It was embarrassing, thats all you have to say Mikan, we wont ask about it anymore okay?_

**SuperSuperGirl: **_Okay..._

**DiamondInTheRough: **_since thats settled, need a ride tomorrow? its going to rain pretty badly..._

**SuperSuperGirl: **_No, I'll walk, I have a very strong umbrella, so ill be fine...I'll talk to you guys later its getting late and I have biology homework to finish...so see ya..._

**PrettyPinkPeach: **_Bye..._

**DiamondInTheRough: **_See ya later..._

I turned off my laptop screen and walked over to my spot by the window, and continued to gaze out of it. The real reason why I wanted to walk to school by myself was to avoid having to see Anna and Nonoko because most of the time even when they couldn't tell what I was think sometime my face gave me away...i mean what if they asked me about what happened, I wouldn't be able to hold my tongue, I would seriously spill my guts, so being drenched by the rain was a much, much better option.

Anna and Nonoko were so eager to know what happened during lunch, I grimaced just over the thought of it happening...over me spilling my guts...of me telling them what happened...of telling them about the weird moment between me and Hyuuga...

**...Flashback...**

"_Huh?" I blinked a few times._

"_What do you think of me?" he repeated looking at me, his crimson eyes searching._

_What do I say? What should I say? What do I do? My mind was dizzy with questions,he placed his hands on my shoulder, I have to say something, the first thing that pops into your mind, I tell myself, it doesn't matter what, it just has to be something "Your perfect" I said then placed both my hands over my mouth...then at that exact moment, his hands dropped from my shoulders and he turned and started to walk away "But...your also imperfect" I said looking at his back, he stopped in his place and looked back at me "Your imperfect perfection" I said looking away from his gaze...he started back in my direction "That's not possible" he said. "What's not?" I said still looking down "No one can be both imperfect and perfect" he said stopping in front of me "But you are" I said suddenly...now I was more psychically aware of him, we were so close that I breath mingled, his hand reached out towards my face._

_**Biiiiinnnnngggggg...**_

_The bell rang and we both looked up, at that exact moment I took my chance to escape, I ran out of the room, and down the hall, and out the building, down the street, and around the corner, I didn't stop, I couldn't stop, I wouldn't stop._

_When I finally made it home I ran inside and dropped my bag on the floor and leaned against the door, and let out a deep breath, from the kitchen I heard my mother call out "Mikan is that you?" she asked. "Yeah" I said picking up my bag and heading for the stairs. "What are you doing home so early?" she asked coming out of the kitchen to greet me, I hide my eyes under my bangs so it would be hard for her to read my expression "I don't feel too well" I said and started up the stairs "Do you want me to give you some medicine?" she asked. "No thank you, I'll just go lay down" I said and hurried up the stairs, and into my room, turned off all my electronics, and sat down in front of my window..._

_**...Flashback End...**_

I heaved a sigh, and assumed the fetal position on the window seat, what's wrong with me?, I thought "Why did I say that to him?" I asked aloud.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Natsume's pov currently under construction...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary:** When people see Natsume Hyuuga, they see someone who is pure perfection, they see someone they envy, hate, love and admire. But when Natsume Hyuuga looks at his own reflection he sees someone who is imperfect, someone who will never be loved, never accepted and never cared for. However when Mikan Sakura sees Natsume Hyuuga she see's someone who is an imperfect perfection.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Mikan~<strong>

* * *

><p>Maybe I should have asked Anna and Nonoko for a ride to school, I thought looking out of the window as the ran began to pour down even harder, no matter how much I didn't want them to find out the truth...<p>

"Mikan are you getting a ride to school?" my Mom asked from down the stairs, I walked out of my room and to top of the steps and looked down at her and sighed "No, I told Anna and Nonoko to go without me, and that I was going to walk," I said. "Mikan do you even know where your umbrella is?" she asked in a stern voice, the way she talked and the way she looked didn't fit... my mother and I were like twins, I mirrored her images except for my bangs, I got them from my father, and that my hair was twice as long than her's but that was only because she cuts it, not that I wouldn't tell her different, because she looked much older and more beautiful that way, but the way she talked was another story, she talked as if she were wise beyond her years, like an Old-Soul or something, I guess it was because after my father died she had to take on a lot more responsibility, but never the less she was always there for me.

I shook my head "No, and I looked but I couldn't find it," I said flatly. "How many days have you missed out of school?" she asked, I tilted my head to the side and thought for a moment "About three days, why?" I asked while shrugging my shoulders in the process. My mom shook her head "I suppose you can stay home today," she said then walked back into the kitchen... "I was planning on it," I said after she was out of sight and hearing range.

I walked back towards my room, and sat down on my window seat, I'd rather stay home than have to go to school and run into him, I thought, nothing happened, I told myself, it was all in my imagination, I said trying to convincing myself that absolutely nothing happened between Hyuuga and I, then that's when I heard a noise from the front yard, the sound of tires rolling over gravel, I gazed out the window to see a blue Nissan outside in the driveway... Nonoko, I thought.

That was when I noticed my cell phone started, I picked it up, and answered it.

"I thought I told you I was going to walk," I said while getting up from the window seat and walking over to my desk to grab my school bag.

"You did, but we decide to come and pick you up anyway, and I mean think about it... Mikan your pretty dysfunctional," Nonoko said with a smug tune.

"So what I thought was right, your here to give me a ride to school, huh?" I said as I was making my way down the stairs, and over to the front door.

"Yeah, we are, so hurry up, your wasting my gas," Nonoko said then hung up, I closed my phone and stuffed it into my skirt pocket, and grabbed my jacket from off of the coat hanger "Mom it turns out I'm going to go to school," I said twisting on the door knob, my mother came from out of the kitchen with the coffee mug that I gave her two mother day's ago "See you at 2:05," she said, then I headed out of the door and over to Nonoko's car, and got inside.

The car ride was short but it felt like an eternity, when Anna brought up a new fashion trend or some new juicy gossip, I nodded and said 'Yes' and 'No' even though I wasn't listening, out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Nonoko was steadyingly staring at me and a few time she would whisper something to Anna that I couldn't quite make out what it was, when we got to the school it had stopped rain so I took this as my chance to escape the car and get as far away from Anna and Nonoko as possible.

I found my way to my world history class in time to beat the tardy bell, I slipped into my seat, and just started to stare out the window... well the bell rang an hour and 45 minutes later, I found myself brushing past people in the hall, then that was when I ran into something hard, and found myself laying on the cold floor, I glanced up only to find my eyes gazing into deep crimson ones, I found myself gaping and staring, so I had to force my to close my mouth and blink a few times, that was when I noticed his hand was out towards me, a gesture to help me up I thought, that's when I noticed that everyone in the hall hadn't stopped they just continued to keep going, so I just took his hand and he helped me, it was a weird and terrible feeling but it felt warm and tingling, I pulled my hand quickly out of his hand, I looked up at him and saw that he was trying to say something but didn't know how to get it into the right words, then the bell rang signaling that everyone had a minute to get to class, so I walked past him, even thought his eyes were fixed on the back of my head, I continued to keep walking.

I got inside my biology class with thirty seconds to spare, I hurried to my seat, and sat down, 20 minutes into class and the door came open and everyone turned their attention towards the door, in walked him, he glanced at the teacher then at me, then back to the teacher and walked over to him, and handed him a paper, then suddenly every girl in my class broke out screaming, then the teacher shouted for everyone to stop shouting which they did, I mean who' d want to go up against Jinno-sensei, he's mean and scary, but those two words aren't enough to describe how terrifying he was, while everyone calmed down, Hyuuga's eyes remained on me, and my heart gave a strange thump.

Finally Jinno-sensei picked Hyuuga's seat, and with my bad luck he ended up right in the seat next to me, the entire time during the class period, I could feel Hyuuga's eyes on the back of my head, burning and imprinting...

On the way out of class, my cell phone started to vibrate, so when I pulled it out to look at the caller Id, I saw that it was Anna, so I answered.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking towards my locker, and opening it, getting out my lunch, so that I could head outside and enjoy nature for once in my life.

"Nonoko and I, have to leave early, will you be okay by yourself?" she asked from the other end sounding concerned.

"Yeah, but were are you going?" I asked, her as I made my way to the Sakura tree in the schoolyard.

"Mom's going on this business trip and she needs our help picking out some nice clothes," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay, I have to go, so you'll be fine, right?" Anna asked for the second time.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, gotta go," I said, and cutting the line short.

The rest of the day seemed pretty bleak, at the end of the day, I found myself at the front of the school staring out into the rain, as it began to pour really hard, does god hate me, I asked myself... as I started to walk out onto the school yard, I realized that no water had landed on me, that when I looked, and saw Hyuuga, and I just continued to stare at him "Come on, I'll give you a ride home," he said and grabbed onto my arm and led me toward a silver Volvo, I didn't argue and I didn't struggle I just followed him, and got into the passenger seat and told him where my house was "Buckle up," he told me. Then he drove out of the school lot, and sped down the street.

I watched him shift the gears then he speed-it up again, as he kept his eyes on the road. Then silence crept over us, it was that type of silence that was full of tension, the type of silence that nobody likes... god I'll die if I don't say something, I mean anything would work, I thought, I went to go open my mouth but Hyuuga beat me to the punch "You ran," he stated, I glanced over at him quickly then turned away. Guess he doesn't beat around the bush... damn I'm trapped, I thought. "I was going to be late for class," I said shortly, throwing out the quickest lie that came to mind. "You went home, your friends looked for you," he said ignoring me but he looked as though he had paused as if he were trying to find the right words then he continued "Yesterday you said that I was imperfect perfection... why did you say that?" he asked me "I don't know what you're talking about," I said in a quite unsteady voice, then he hit on the breaks and we stopped at a red light "Don't lie to me, don't," he said looking directly at me, crimson facing hazel and next thing I knew my mouth started moving and I was speaking "I know that your perfect," I said then I noticed that his grip on the steering wheel had tightened and his knuckles turned white "But the way that you carry yourself, the look your eyes show... they tell me different, they tell me-" I paused and then shook my head "Nothing, never mind," I said while turning towards the window, I hope to dear god that he doesn't ask me to finish, I thought "They tell you what?" he asked, looking at me, then turning back towards the road, I found myself being caught inside a weird moment, I felt strange, and my heart made another weird thump, then I found myself answer him again "That you're constantly misunderstood by those around you," I said, god I have to stop doing that, I told myself, mentally slapping myself.

Then he smirked "So are you watching me?" he asked, I found myself stifling the urge to laugh but I failed. "Yeah I'm crazy about you," I told him, then the care came to a stop and I noticed that we were in front of my house "Hey don't fall in love with me," Hyuuga told me jokingly. I placed my hand on the car door handle and pulled, and looked back at him, only for our eyes to met for like the fifth time in two days "I'm just kidding, I mean there's no need to boast," I said and step out of the car and shut the door. Then he rolled the window down and with a smirk on his face he looked at me his crimson eyes shining from their own light "See ya later, polka dots," he said , then started backing away. I stood frozen for a moment, I could feel a slight warmth travel up from my lower stomach and onto my cheeks, no doubt I was as red as a cherry "PERVERT!" is what I had screamed at the top of my lungs.

Now that me and Hyuuga were friends, if you could call our encounters that, I didn't really think about the intimate danger that I might have put myself in but, dear god I pray that I'm not falling love with him, but I was the only one out of the millions of people who was even remotely close to understanding him, and maybe just maybe, I was someone who has truly and deeply on some level adored and admired him, I was the only one who saw him for what he was... but what exactly was I to him? And why did I feel saddened by such thoughts...

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Natsume's pov currently under construction...**


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary: **When people see Natsume Hyuuga, they see someone who is pure perfection, they see someone they envy, hate, love and admire. But when Natsume Hyuuga looks at his own reflection he sees someone who is imperfect, someone who will never be loved, never accepted and never cared for. However when Mikan Sakura sees Natsume Hyuuga she see's someone who is an imperfect perfection.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

><p>I grabbed a hold of my school bag and heaved a sigh. I couldn't get anything done, I was so tired, I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since the conversation that Hyuuga and I had in his car when he was driving me home. I opened the classroom door, making sure not to bump into anyone as I exited the classroom. I walked down the hallway and headed for the school entrance. When I made it outside, my pocket started to vibrate, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my flip phone. I had received a message from Anna. I clicked the accept button and read the message.<p>

'_Left school already, are you going to be okay by yourself?' _the message read. I typed in a quick reply and sent it, closing my cell phone in the process. I looked up at the sky. The sun beaming down on the school yard. I placed my hand over my face, turning my palm towards the sky. Spring had just arrived, and the heat was starting to settle in but we were still having some days full of nothing but rainfall. "Need a ride?" a muscular voice asked. I turned around to face the speaker, not that I didn't already recognize the voice "Hyuuga-I turned away from him-I'm fine, I can walk" I said shifting my weight from my left foot to my right. Why was I suddenly so nervous?, I asked myself. We both stood their in an awkward silence. I was about to turn and walk away but Hyuuga stopped me "I'll give you a ride" he said grabbing a hold of me forearm. I tired to break away from his iron strong grip, but it was no use, so I just gave up.

Hyuuga walked me towards his car, and went to the drivers side and unlocked both of our doors. I slowly got into the passengers seat and sat down. I watched as Hyuuga did the same. As we drove down the street, we were greeted by another phase of awkward silence. I raked through my brain, I had to find something, it didn't matter if it was stupid, I had to ease the tension, but my mind was a humming blank. I placed my hands in my lap and started to play with both of my thumbs. This wasn't good. Mikan Sakura who always spoke her mind, who always told people about they're faults, didn't have something to say, was speechless. I looked out the window. Hyuuga and I sat there and exchanged no words.

When we arrived at my house I had never been so happy in my life. I quickly reached for the car door handle. If anything, I thought with a pause, I can't handle the tension between the two of us, I continued my thought, opening the door in the process, without looking back at him, I waved and bid him goodbye. I walked over to my houses front door, I twisted the knob. I blinked dumbfounded. Odd, I thought. I reached into my pocket to look for my house key, only too pull my hands out of my pocket, and heaved a defeated sigh "How can you be so simple-minded, Mikan?" I asked myself aloud. Realizing that I had left my keys in Nonoko's car this morning, when she and Anna gave me a ride to school, due to the light rain that we had. "What? Locked out of the house?" Hyuuga asked. I turned to face him, thinking, why isn't he gone yet? I sat down on the pouch step, glancing over to the side just now realizing that my mother had left me a note. I grabbed a hold of the note and opened it.

_Mikan, I bumped into a old friend from high school who knew both me and your father. I decided to go out and have lunch with my friend and catch up on old and new things. I made dinner already, its on the table, all you have to do is warm it up on the stove. You don't have to eat it now. So why don't you go out and have fun with your friends._

I crumbled the note in my hand and shoved it into my pocket. I noticed Hyuuga had sat down next to me. "What are you doing? Don't you have something or somewhere to be?" I asked him, looking at him, eyeing him suspiciously. I watched him as he shook his head and placed his head in the palm of his hands, basking in the sunlight, that glowed of his skin. I stared at him in awe, my cheeks turning slightly pink, I turned away from him quickly. Why was I flustered?, I asked myself. I placed my arms around my legs and placed my head in my arms. What's happening to me? I asked myself. We sat like that for a minutes, until my stomach started growling. I sat up suddenly, placing my hand over my belly, turning fire truck red, I hadn't eaten lunch, I instead during the school hours at lunch time, had taken a nap in the library "Want to get something to eat?" Hyuuga asked me. I wanted to shake my head, I wanted to tell him no, and that he should leave. But I found myself nodding my head.

I watched as Hyuuga stood up and looked at me, his hand out towards me, I looked down at his hand. I reached out slowly and grabbed a hold of his hand. I stood up still staring down at my hand in his. I could feel Hyuuga's eyes on me, I quickly pulled my hand out of his. Holding it in a protective manor. I turned away from him, gaining a distance of footsteps between us . "Let's go" I said, not turning back to look at him. I turned back when I noticed that he wasn't following me "Are you coming?" I asked him. He looked at me bewilderedly. Somehow reading his facial expression, I heaved a sigh and spook to him "We'll walk" I walked towards him, holding my hand out towards him, like he had done for me several times before.

Hyuuga grabbed a hold of my hand. We both walked hand and hand. After a while, I could feel my hand start to get sweaty but Hyuuga was still holding onto my hand. Doesn't he thinks that this is gross? I asked myself, placing my pointer finger curled up against my bottom lip. I shook my head and pulled my hand out of his hand, a finger at a time. We stopped in front of this ice-cream cart, I stared at the menu with unsure eyes. There was at least fifteen different flavors and at least twenty different combinations. I looked at Hyuuga from the corner of my eye. He was already ordering what he wanted. I heaved a sigh and picked strawberry.

We sat down on a bench in the park and ate our ice cream in silence. I noticed as girls our age and maybe a little older stopped to check Hyuuga out. I don't know why, but I felt uneasy. I was about to ask Hyuuga did he want to leave but his voice, as soft as a feather cut my train of thought off "I usually don't like sweets…but I can make an exception, today" he said looking at me briefly then turning back to his ice cream. I stared at him. What was that suppose to mean? I asked myself, not noticing as the ice cream in my hand started to melt, its cold liquid dripping onto the tips of my fingers.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

**Natsume's pov currently under construction...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary: **When people see Natsume Hyuuga, they see someone who is pure perfection, they see someone they envy, hate, love and admire. But when Natsume Hyuuga looks at his own reflection he sees someone who is imperfect, someone who will never be loved, never accepted and never cared for. However when Mikan Sakura sees Natsume Hyuuga she see's someone who is an imperfect perfection.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

><p>I looked at Hyuuga thinking back to what had happened earlier that day when we went to go and get ice-cream. I watched as he opened his car door and looked at me, a small smile on his face. He pulled out of the driveway and rolled his window down throwing me a quick wave and driving off, I watched from the doorway frame of the front door. I was so deep in thought that I hadn't notice my mother come up behind me. Placing her hand on my shoulder "Who was that?" she asked me. I turned and looked at my mother. Her short brunette hair in a small ponytail, her hazel eyes amused, she looked satisfied in everyway "How was your date?" I asked, trying to change the subject, launching a quick distraction until I could safe-fully make it to my bedroom "It was lovely-Wait a minute, Mikan Yukihara Sakura don't go changing the subject" my mother yelled after me as I made my way up the stairs. Busted, I thought. I stopped and turned back to face her. "Who was that?" my mother demanded "Someone who goes to the same school as me, a classmate" I said "Mikan, I'm serious, you've been acting strange lately" my mother said. If this were an anime, I would fall out anime style. So you saw straight through me? I thought, smiling a nervous smile to my mother "Have I?" I asked her "You're not sleeping, not eating, and you're usually a bottomless pit, and you can sleep through anything without any problems" my mother said with a pause "Mikan, are you having boy problems?" she asked in a concerned voice. Without my mother knowing it, she hit the nail, everything that she was saying and asking about was true "I'm fine, you worry to much" I told her, but before I could slip into my bedroom, I heard her from down the stairs "Izumi, what am I going to do with her?" she asked. No doubt talking to the picture she had of my father hanging above the fireplace in the living room.<p>

Once inside my bedroom I shut the door behind me, leaning my weight against it. I placed my hand against my forehead. I slumped down to the floor and looked out the window from my dark bedroom floor. "What did he mean?" I asked aloud to no one in particular. I moved my hand down from my forehead and looked at the palm, where I could still feel the touch of Hyuuga's skin against mine. Sitting there against the door, I could feel my body start to get heavy, my eyelids going numb, had I really used that much energy? I asked as I stared to drift into sleep.

…**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…**

I moved my fingers. The touch of rough carpet in contrast to my smooth skin. Everything was a blur. I closed my eyes and opened them again. It was morning. I sat up slowly, considering that my body ached all over. Honestly, I had never been so confused in my life. I had spent the night on the floor. I rubbed the back of my head. Glancing around the room. What time is it? I asked myself, turning my attention to the alarm clock on the night stand. I felt my heartbeat quicken, my eyes widen "I'M LATE!" I screamed scurrying up from the floor, grabbing a clean pair of undergarments and rushing to the bathroom to take a shower. When that was done, I fumbled to get into a clean pair of skinny jean and a nice top. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door, making sure to close the door behind me. "Need a ride?" I stopped and stared at Hyuuga. Leaning against his silver Volvo. "What are you doing here?" I asked him walking towards him "Thought you would need a ride, now get in the car or you'll be late" Hyuuga said grabbing a hold of me and pushing me into the passenger seat "Careful" I said rubbing my shoulder. I'm fragile, I thought.

Hyuuga moved in one swift motion and was in the drivers seat. While he was driving to school, I glanced over at him from the corner of my eye, like the day before. Again I was speechless, nothing to say. I looked back out the window, as we passed a speed sign, that we happened to pass by very quickly "Aren't you going over the speed limit?" I asked him nervously while scratching the back of my head. Hyuuga looked over at me briefly "Would you rather I went under the speed limit, then you'll never get to school on time" he said in a cocky tone. I heaved a sigh, he had a point, at the rate he was driving, we'd get to school pretty early despite the fact that I woke up ten minutes late.

Hyuuga pulled into the school parking lot, and parked his car. I watched as all of the girls, even the guys stopped to admire him. My eye started twitching, Hyuuga looked at me "Aren't you getting out of the car?" he asked me "Y-yeah" I said slowly. It had just hit me. I was inside of Natsume Hyuuga's car, the guy that every guy wanted to be, and the guy that every girl wanted to date, and I was in his car, not the backseat but the passenger seat. I placed my hand on the car door handle and pulled stepping slowly out of Hyuuga's car. "Thanks for the ride, bye" I said quickly walking away from him "Hey, polka dots" he called after me. I could feel my eye start to twitch again, I turned and yelled at him "Don't call me that" I turned and continued down the path way.

When I got to class. I was greeted by Anna and Nonoko, and they're friendly smiles and laughter. "Mikan, were so sorry about ditching you yesterday" Anna said embracing me, squeezing me tight. "Can't breathe" I said almost out of air. Anna let go, and I turned to Nonoko, who in return only glanced up briefly from the hot topics magazine that she was reading. "Nonoko-nee you could at least show that you care" Anna murmured to her older twin sister. "You were okay, right?" Nonoko asked me boredly "Yeah, I was fine" I said taking my seat, I watched as Anna stared me up and down, a sly smile on her face "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? What's up with that smile?" I asked nervously. Anna pulled an envelope out of her school bag and handed it to me "Here" she said smiling at me "what is it?" I asked her. Anna scoffed "Karaoke ticket, at the Ganja bar, this afternoon, I want you to come, plus one" Anna told me, that devious smile plastered all over her small face. I looked down at the envelope lying limp in my hand "Plus one?" I asked her. When class was over I bid Anna and Nonoko goodbye, and headed for my biology class, the only class that I had with Hyuuga. While I was walking towards my class, I happened to pass two girls who were in the same grade as me but in a different class. I only caught bits and pieces of their conversation.

"Is that her, Sakura Mikan?" the girl with shoulder length purple hair and blue eyes asked the girl walking next to her, who had neck length red hair and pink eyes.

"Yeah" she said looking back at her friends. "And everyone saw her getting out of Natsume-kun's car this morning before class started" she said.

"I thought she was better than that, so she's that kind of girl, I had no idea…but if anything, she's just not good looking enough to date Natsume-kun if you asked me. She probably wants to be his girlfriend, I sort of feel bad for her, seeing as she has no chance" she said in a matter-of-fact tone to her best friend.

The two of them continued walking past me as if I was invisible, both of them probably thinking that I didn't hear a word that they said. I stopped in my tracks. I knew this would happen if I started hanging out with Hyuuga, I thought to myself, looking down at my feet, suddenly feeling self-conscious of myself. I shook my head quick. It doesn't matter what they say, it doesn't matter what they think, I thought. But why did I feel so shaken by what they said? Continuing down the hallway I walked into the classroom, and found my seat. I sat down and opened my bag pulling out the envelope that I received from Anna last class. What should I do? I asked myself, if I ask Hyuuga, there's bound to be talk, I thought while biting down on my bottom lip. "What's that?" I looked up quickly to see Hyuuga sitting next to me "Karaoke tickets" I said to him, placing the envelope down in front of me "There's two…" my voice trailed off, I shouldn't ask him, I thought, it'll only cause problems for him "There's two what?" Hyuuga asked me. I shook my head "Well there's two tickets, and my friends want me to come and to bring someone with me…you don't want to go, do you?" I asked him. Watching him carefully from the corner of my eye. I waited and waited for him to say something…but Hyuuga just remained quite, though I had no intention of asking him, I felt crushed that he didn't say anything. I picked up the envelope, ready to put it back into my bag and pretend that I never asked him, when Hyuuga's voice convinced me not to "Do I have to sing?" he asked me, I shook my head "It's just for fun, but you don't have to sing if you don't want to" I told him. Hyuuga reached over and grabbed the envelope pulling out one of the tickets out and placing it into his chest pocket "Then it's a date" he told me.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

**Natsume's pov currently under construction...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary: **When people see Natsume Hyuuga, they see someone who is pure perfection, they see someone they envy, hate, love and admire. But when Natsume Hyuuga looks at his own reflection he sees someone who is imperfect, someone who will never be loved, never accepted and never cared for. However when Mikan Sakura sees Natsume Hyuuga she see's someone who is an imperfect perfection.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

><p>I stared at Anna and Nonoko, who in returned looked bewilderedly at me "What's wrong?" I asked them. I watched as Nonoko shook her head and Anna started to blink rapidly "The real Hyuuga Natsume?" Anna said pointing at Hyuuga, who was standing behind me. "Well, yeah…you said I could bring anyone that I wanted to bring, right?" I said in a questioningly tone while walking past her.<p>

Maybe I shouldn't have asked Hyuuga to come with me, I thought with a pause, if I'd known that Anna would react this way, my thought continued as I caught up with Nonoko, who had been a few steps ahead of the rest of the group.

"She's over reacting" Nonoko told me, I nodded my head "She's the one who insisted that I bring someone" I said in a exhausted tone, taking my seat once we where inside of our karaoke box "I suppose her reaction isn't surprising" Nonoko told me, taking her seat not to far away from me. "Since when have you and Mikan-chan been friends?" I heard Anna ask Hyuuga. Again if this was an anime I would fall out anime style. I lowered my head, Nonoko sensing my distress, quickly changed the subject "So, Anna what do you want to sing?" Nonoko asked her curious cotton candy pink haired younger twin sister. As soon as the distraction was launched Anna was now currently in a debate with Nonoko about what type of songs that they had to sing from. I looked at them and chuckled a little to myself.

"How long have you known them?" Hyuuga asked me. I glanced over to him. I could have sworn that he was on the opposite side of the booth. I blinked a few times at him "Huh? You mean Anna and Nonoko?" I asked him. Hyuuga nodded "Almost a decade" I told him with a pause, tilting my head to the side, pondering back to the day that I had meant the both of them.

"I first met Anna and Nonoko when I was seven years old, I was never well liked by other kids" I told him, chuckling a little "It's funny actually…I met Anna and Nonoko, when I was being bullied by the other kids in our class, but before that I had never spoken to them, and after that day, the three of us had become friends" I told him, staring at Anna and Nonoko as I did. Hyuuga stared at me, though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his eyes on me. I turned to him. We stared at each other. I started to open my mouth and demand to know why he was staring at me, when Anna cut me off "Mikan! Why don't you sing?" Anna asked me, while handing me the microphone in the process.

I looked down at the microphone, I could feel myself starting to turn red, heat rising up my neck and onto my cheeks "What?" I asked Anna. Anna pushed the microphone closer towards me, in an encouraging swift motion. I slowly reached out and grabbed a hold of the microphone, and stood up, holding the microphone closer to my face. I started to begin singing, stammering every couple of lines. I turned pink when I heard Hyuuga laugh a little, I could feel my eye start to begin twitching.

All was said and done, and when it was time to go. The four of us were standing in the parking lot. Anna and Nonoko walking arm and arm, in front of me and Hyuuga. I listened to the two of them as they chatted amongst themselves. "Mikan are you going to ride with us?" Nonoko asked. I started to open my mouth and tell them yes when Hyuuga cut me off "She's going to ride with me" Hyuuga said grabbing a hold of my forearm and dragging me towards his car "Slow down" I said, looking back at Anna and Nonoko, I could have sworn that the two of them were smiling to themselves.

During the car ride to my house, we stayed in silence, still no words were exchanged. I felt my cell phone start to vibrate in my pocket. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone "Who is it?" Hyuuga asked me "Anna" I said briefly while flipping open the phone, and reading the message that was being displayed on the screen.

'_What's going on with you and Hyuuga?'_ the message read. _'Nothing' _I typed and sent the reply. I stared at the cell phone screen, waiting for Anna's reply. '_What was that business about you riding shot gun with him?' _the reply asked _'What do you want me to say?'_ I typed in. _'Explain what it is between the two of you' _the reply demanded _'We're just friends' _I replied _'Just friends? That's all right…if so, then that's good, I'd hate for you to get involved with him and his crazy psycho fan girls'_ the brand new text said. I flipped my cell phone closed. His crazy fan girls, I thought.

Hyuuga pulled into my driveway, and stopped the car, turning the headlights off. I turned to Hyuuga "Sorry about today" I told him "My friends…are unique" I told him, playing with my fingers "Its fine" Hyuuga told me. "Sure?" I asked him, Hyuuga just nodded "And I'm sorry about earlier when Anna asked how long we had been friends" I said, watching him carefully "We are friends right?" Hyuuga asked me "Well, yeah" I said briefly. "Then can you do me a favor?" Hyuuga asked me "Sure" I replied. "Could you try not to refer to me so formally?" Hyuuga asked me, I nodded my head "Um, okay…" I said "What should I call you then?" I questioned him. "Just Natsume" he said to me with some sort of emotion that I couldn't quite understand. "Natsume" I said, hiding my facial expression behind my brunette bangs.

I watched as Natsume backed out of the drive, I waved to him, and watched as his car disappeared down the street. I placed my hands on my cheeks, feeling the sudden change in temperature as I repeated Natsume's name again "Natsume" I shook my head and headed for the front door. Natsume and I had just made a break in our friendship, and we we're a bit closer now. But nothing could have prepared me for the intervention that would be fall me the next day.

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Chapter 12

**Natsume's pov currently under construction...**


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary: **When people see Natsume Hyuuga, they see someone who is pure perfection, they see someone they envy, hate, love and admire. But when Natsume Hyuuga looks at his own reflection he sees someone who is imperfect, someone who will never be loved, never accepted and never cared for. However when Mikan Sakura sees Natsume Hyuuga she see's someone who is an imperfect perfection.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Mikan, wake up" the gentle voice spoke to me. I snuggled my head deeper into my pillow. I was so tried, and tonight I had finally been able to fall asleep "Mikan it's time for school" the voice called out again "You have to get up, or you'll be late" the voice said briefly, in a warning tone. I still didn't move, though my eyes were closed, I could hear the sound of feet pattering across my bedroom floor, then the sound of my door opening, the creaking noise that it made. "Is something wrong?" a different voice spoke this time. I heard the feminine voice heave a sigh "She just refuses to get up, I was wondering, could you help me?" the feminine voice asked. "Sure, could you give me a moment?" the muscular voice asked the feminine one. The talking stop, and I felt the covers that were on top of me being moved. I cringed a little from the sudden change in temperature, I flipped over in the process as well. I felt the closeness of another persons body close to me, and then the warm air of someone's breathe against my ear "Wake up…zebra print" the voice said. I felt my head and body start to stir. Zebra print? I thought. My eyes fluttered open quickly, and I turned my face to the side only to see Natsume right there, in my face. I felt heat rise from my neck and onto my cheeks, grabbing a hold of my covers, I screamed to the top of my lungs "GET OUT!".<p>

"Come on, I said that I was sorry" Natsume said, watching me carefully from the corner of his eye, making sure not to take his attention from the road. I scoffed, it didn't matter what he said, didn't matter how much he apologized, I can't forgive him, I thought. "I don't care" I told him. I suppose that Natsume could sense the tension between us, because he left it alone. When we arrived at the school, I got out of his car as quick as possible. Completely ignoring Natsume as he called after me. When I got to class, I found my seat and sat down grimly. God I hate my life, I thought while pulling out my geometry textbook, and flipping a few pages, not even remotely looking at the board to see what lessons I would have to do. Why was I so flustered by someone like Natsume Hyuuga? I asked myself, while closing my text book. Its no use, I thought. Hiding my blush underneath my brunette bangs. When class was over. I headed for my locker so that I could get my lunch, only to find Natsume leaning against it, his hands in his pockets, his raven black hair tousled, his eyelids closed, not revealing his beautiful crimson eyes. I stopped in my tracks.

He hasn't noticed me yet, so maybe I can leave, I thought. I was about to turn and walk way "Hey, Polka dots!" Natsume yelled after me, I froze, and turned and looked back at him. "Its lunch time right?" Natsume asked me "Yeah" I said slowly, not sure of what he was up too. in one swift motion, Natsume was standing next to me holding onto my forearm. "Let go" I demanded, trying to wiggle free of his grip "Don't you wanna have lunch with me?" Natsume asked me, though it sounded more like a command. I looked at Natsume suspiciously, I felt his grip tighten "Fine" I said, finally yanking away from his death grip. I went over to my locker to get my lunch.

I looked at Natsume. Sitting there under my favorite sakura tree, drinking a grape juice pouch. His eyes closed. Him basking in the sunlight, enjoying the delicate breeze that was gently carrying leaves, brushing the grasses thick top as if it were a person, lovingly scratching its cats summer coat. I couldn't help but blush at such a sight, I turned away from Natsume quickly. I don't want him thinking that I'm a pervert, I thought. But still…I looked down at my bento box. How can he ask me to have lunch with him, when he didn't even bring anything to eat with him? I asked myself. I used my chopsticks and picked up a piece of sushi and dipped it into some wanabe sauce, and pushed the chopsticks out towards him "Here" I said. I noticed that he was looking at me, maybe the sudden actions that I had just used may have confused him "Its not health for you not to eat" I told him sternly trying to hide my embracement. Natsume looked at me, a half smile half smirk, he seemed amused "So now you're feeding me, polka dots?" he asked. that's when I exploded "SHUT UP AND JUST EAT IT!" I screamed.

The hallway was pilled high to its capacity. I was trying to get far away from Natsume as I could. Because after the whole sushi thing, Natsume kept teasing me. I could feel heat rise to my cheeks. Again I'm flustered by Natsume. I headed for the girls bathroom. The one place where Natsume wouldn't dare coming into, or at least that's what I think.

I headed into one of the stalls. I heard the girls bathroom door open. It couldn't be Natsume, could it? I asked myself, creaking the stall door open a little. Two girls, one with neck length seaweed green hair and seaweed green eyes. The other with black hair and green eyes. "Sumire, did you hear?" the girl with black hair asked the one with green hair "Hear what?" she asked in return. "That Mikan Sakura is supposedly going out with Natsume Hyuuga?" I shifted a little, why did I suddenly feel so uncomfortable? "That's just a rumor, besides have you seen Sakura, she's no where near perfect enough to date Natsume-kun" she told her "Besides Natsume-kun has no need for that type of slut, when he has all these wholesome girls at school, just waiting to die at his command" she continued, fixing her make up in the mirror "I suppose your right" her friends said.

That's not true. Natsume is no where near perfect. Why is that I can see the real Natsume and they can't, its his looks, and how they perceive him, they can't see past their shallow conditions, they look at him, the way they want to see him, not the way that he wants to be seen. I opened the bathroom stall, and went towards the sink to wash my hands, though I hadn't really used the bathroom, hiding my expression underneath my brunette bangs. Why can't I meet they're eyes? I asked myself.

I dried my hands off, and headed for the bathroom door "Aren't you Sakura Mikan?" I stifled a little, and turned my head silently "Yes" I said in a low voice. What's wrong with me, so what if they don't understand Natsume, why should I care? I asked myself. I reached out to pull on the bathroom latch "Stop right there, if your Mikan Sakura" I stopped and looked back at her. "What's your relationship with my Natsume-kun?" she questioned me. I turned and faced her completely this time. Why did it matter to her, what my relationship was with Natsume? Its not like were dating our anything, I thought "Are you in love with him?" she asked me this time. "Tell me, what do you think of him?" I asked her. I don't understand why, but this was important. She flipped her hair "Isn't it obvious? He's perfect" she told me, hearts in her eyes. "Anyway, you're never to see or talk to Natsume again" she commanded.

I don't know what came over me, but I laughed "What's so funny?" she screeched "All of you fan girls are the same" I told her. "What did you just say?" she asked me, advancing towards me "Are you even looking at Natsume?" I asked her staring intently at her. I don't know why…I care this much? I doubted myself. "What are you saying?" she asked me with a pause, she was just a couple of inches away from me "Are you mocking me?" she screamed "I'm just stating reality, you're the one who can't come to terms with it-" I touched the lower part of my cheek. What was this throbbing pain? I asked myself. That's right, she smacked me. I looked up at her. Her face covered in pure disgust, so she hated me that much, I thought. I looked down at my finger tips, a red liquid was dripping off of my fingers "You're the one who isn't coming to terms with reality" she screamed at me "What do you hope to accomplish by always staying with Natsume-kun, you're a pain in my ass, you're a pain in everyone's ass" she continued, coming towards me, only for her friend to stop her in the process "Sumire calm down, enough already, Sakura's bleeding we should go before a teacher comes, and we get in trouble" she said trying to pull her friend out of the bathroom.

When they were both gone. I looked at myself in the mirror, studying the wound that I had received from the girl with seaweed green hair. What was her name again? I asked myself. I'll just call her Permy. So deep in thought I touched the scratch and winced a little. I stared at my reflection. "I deserved it…suddenly jumping to Natsume's defense, I'm an idiot, before I knew it, I was talking" I cleaned the blood away and headed out of the girls bathroom, and for the nurses office, where I successfully managed to get a band-aid, without having to answer the reason I have such a scratch.

I turned the corner only to bump into Natsume. Before I could turn to escape, Natsume caught me. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" I demanded trying to escape from his iron grip. "How did you get that?" Natsume asked me, the tip of his thumb softly touching the scratch. "I fell when I was leaving the bathroom" I lied. There's no way, I'm going to tell him that I jump to his defense from a bunch of fan girls, I thought. "You're bleeding from the tip of your mouth…this looks like fingernail scratches" Natsume stated, I stiffened. "Did someone hit you?" Natsume asked me. "I said, I fell when I was leaving the bathroom" I repeated. Natsume stared at me intently, no doubt trying to will me into telling him the truth. "Let's get something to cover that up" Natsume said to me, I reached into my pocket "I have a band-aid" I told him. Natsume took the band-aid out of my hand, and opened it, placing it onto the scratch. "Be careful, if you hurt yourself like this all of the time, you'll make me worried" Natsume told me, brushing some of my stray unruly hair out of my face. Worry? I thought. "You worry about me? Why?" I asked him. Natsume looked at me, as if I'd asked the most stupidest question on earth. "If you have to ask why, then I can't tell you" Natsume told me, walking away in the process. I stared at his back as he walked away. I touched my cheek where the band-aid was. Natsume worries about me? I asked myself.

**Biiiiinnnnngggggg...**

I looked up. The bell was ringing, I have to hurry to class, the hallway is starting to get crowded. Right now, I have home economics, which is down stairs. I headed for the stairwell, just as I was about to head down the stairs to get to class, before the hallway gets to full. I felt the slightest touch against my back, and next thing I know, I was falling, unconsciously I turned my head slightly, seeing only parietal of the face of who had pushed me. Black hair and a twisted deformed smile, and then my entire body was numb, I opened my eyes halfway, and saw people beginning to gather around me, all of them shouting, some of them screaming. Odd I can't hear a word that they're saying, I thought before everything finally went black, the last thing I remember was the faint smell of Natsume and only half of the person face who pushed me.

**To Be Continued…**


	15. Chapter 14

**Natsume's pov currently under construction...**


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary: **When people see Natsume Hyuuga, they see someone who is pure perfection, they see someone they envy, hate, love and admire. But when Natsume Hyuuga looks at his own reflection he sees someone who is imperfect, someone who will never be loved, never accepted and never cared for. However when Mikan Sakura sees Natsume Hyuuga she see's someone who is an imperfect perfection.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

><p>I sat up quickly in bed, and looking around the room frantically. Where am I? I thought. It only took me a few moments to take in my surroundings. I was in my bedroom. But the question was-how did I end up here? I pushed my covers off of me. Ready to climb off of my bed, when my body suddenly started to begin aching. I grabbed a hold of my torso. That's when a sudden realization dawned over me. I fell down the stairs at school. But who found me? The last thing I remember seeing was a distorted smile, and next thing I know, I hit the floor.<p>

I looked around my bedroom again. How long had I been asleep? I asked myself glancing over at the clock. It was about one in the morning. I rubbed my hands together. It was cold. I heard a beeping noise, I reached over for my school bag that was on my nightstand, digging inside I pulled my flip phone out, I had just received a message from someone, I stared at the screen, I didn't recognize the number. I opened my cell phone and typed in a quick reply and sent it.

'_Who is this?' _I typed in. staring intently at the screen. Only four people know this number, that would be me, my mom, Anna, and Nonoko.

'_Natsume' _my phone beeped again as I got a answer to my reply. I blink a few times at the screen, it was Natsume? But how did he get my number? I thought.

'_How did you get this number?' _I questioned him.

'_The Ogasawara twins gave it to me' _the message read. What? I thought with a pause, Anna and Nonoko gave him my number. While I was in the middle of thinking of ways to destroy Anna and Nonoko for giving out my personal information, my cell phone beeped again. I looked down at the screen.

'_Are you okay?' _Natsume's message asked me. Somehow I felt relieved that he'd asked.

'_I'm fine, I just ache a little' _I typed in. while touching my shoulder in the process, only to flinch. Okay so maybe I ache a lot.

'_Did someone push you?' _I stared at the message and felt my sweat drop. Well, that was Natsume Hyuuga for you, never beating around the bush, straight forward.

'_I'm not sure, I don't really remember much' _I sent the message. I was lying, truthfully, I remembering seeing a short vague glimpse of the persons face, their distorted smile, but I wasn't going to tell Natsume that. _'How did I end up at my house?' _I asked Natsume. I waited for a reply, after a while it seemed like I wasn't going to receive one. Then my cell phone started to beep.

'_An ambulance took you to the hospital, I rode in the back with the Ogasawara twins, we all waited for you at the hospital, but the twins had to leave, something about their mother needing them at home. When your mom arrived, they said that she could take you home, so I drove both of you home, don't you remember?' _the message asked. Natsume drove me and my mother home? I remember Natsume's smell after I was knocked unconscious. I turned a light pink tinge color, I sound like a stalker, saying something like that, I thought, coughing to cover my embarrassment.

'_What happened after that?' _I asked in my reply.

'_Your mom and I had some tea, she asked me did I want to spend the night, but I told her that I had to be home at a certain hour, so I left' _I looked at the screen, with pure shock. My mother asked Natsume Hyuuga, the number one playboy at my school, to spend the night? What kind of world am I living in? I asked myself. I was so deep in thought, that when I didn't reply Natsume sent me another message.

'_Your not having indecent thoughts are you, polka dots?' _the message asked me. He hit the nail head on.

'_No' _I replied. Trying not to turn cherry red with embarrassment.

'_You don't have to be shy about it, its completely normal for your age' _I read the message. How did we end up on this sort of topic? I thought.

'_Can we change the subject?' _I typed in, thinking how hard its going to be to actually change the subject considering that Natsume has probably figured out that I feel uncomfortable with this sort of topic, I waited for a reply.

'_Sure, what do you want to talk about now?' _the message questioned me. I bit my bottom lip. That was too easy, I thought. But since Natsume agreed to change the subject, my mind was a humming blank, I didn't have anything else that we could take about.

'_Good night, polka dots…I'll be there thirty minutes early to pick you up, unless you want what happened yesterday morning, I'd catch some Z's' _I read the message that I had just received, from Natsume. He sensed that I was at a dead-end, and that he should end the conversation for me.

'_Good night' _I typed in. Honestly I wanted to talk with him some more, not that I'm saying that I enjoyed his words or anything. I closed my cell phone and put it back into my school bag. I've never been one to break, but I followed Natsume's demands and went back to sleep.

I woke up in a daze. I sat up slowly in my bed, the covers sliding off of me. I scratched the back of my head. I looked at the clock. It was about six thirty in the morning, I still have an thirty minutes left, I thought. I laid back down and pulled the cover back over my head "Are you really about to go back to sleep?" a muscular voice asked me. Suddenly I was awake much more vigilant. I closed my eyes and pretending that I hadn't heard a single word. That it was all in my mind. But no such luck.

"Polka dots, can you hear me?" the voice asked again. I shove my head underneath my pillow. How did Natsume get into my room again? I asked myself, though I really meant to ask it aloud. "So you're going to pretend that you can't hear me…Rainbow pattern?" I felt my face turn pink, I sat up quickly and looked at Natsume "PERVERT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I watched as Natsume covered his eyes "You'll make my ears bleed" he told me. I stared him bewilderedly "I-I-I'll make your ears bleed? You're the one being a pervert!" I yelled at him, I was about to yell at him again and protest about him being in my room, when Natsume placed his hand over my mouth "So Noisy, could you be quiet for a while?" Natsume asked me. I shifted my eyes, and I stared down at Natsume's hand. I could feel my face start to turn a light pink tinge color. I could feel Natsume's eyes on me again.

I looked up to meet his radiant crimson eyes. We stared each other down. Natsume moved his hand away from my mouth, he seemed to be staring down at something. All of a sudden the room was filled with this strange tension. I had to say something. "Why are you staring at my face?" I blurted out. Natsume pulled away from me, and turned away from me "Get dressed" Natsume told me, leaving my bedroom. I stared at his back, as he retreated. I followed Natsume's orders and got dressed.

I watched Natsume from out of the corner of my eye. He was so silent, he seemed so solemn. "What are you thinking about?" I blurted out. I turned away from Natsume so that I would have to stare at him, those crimson eyes that could only make me tell him the truth "Nothing really" Natsume told me briefly. Lair! You know something and your not telling me, I can see it all over your face, I thought. Natsume was definitely acting strange, I said to myself. I left things alone, and turned my attention back towards the car window.

In biology, there wasn't much change in Natsume either. He was still acting strange. I couldn't handle being around him, if he was going to keep admitting that type of aura. I got up from my seat, and went over to the book shelf. I was so deep in thought about Natsume that when the door opened, I flinched a little.

I turned my attention towards the door. A girl was standing in the doorway. Raven hair chopped short just below her ears, ruby red eyes, pale skin, maybe she was a little younger than me. She looked as if she was searching for someone. She sorta looks like Natsume, I thought. I shook my head and walked back towards my desk. But that girl…I turned my attention back to the classroom door. The girl that I mentioned, wasn't searching anymore, but instead she was heading in my direction "Natsume!" she gushed, running towards Natsume to hug him. Is she a fan girl? I thought, though I clearly wanted to ask Natsume who this mysterious young girl was. I shifted my eyes towards Natsume, who in return heaved a sigh. Un-prying the girl in the process, I felt my sweat drop. I stared at the two of them, oddly they looked good together. I blushed a little and coughed. Why did I suddenly feel embarrassed by the sight of these two. "Natsume, who is this girl?" she said finally taking notice of me.

Natsume looked at me, his eyes someplace distant, then his expression changed when he noticed me looking at him, with worry evident in my clear hazel eyes. Suddenly he went back to being his normal self "Oh, that's Polka dots" Natsume told her. I felt my face start to get hot, I could tell that my eye was starting to twitch "Stop calling me that!" I scolded him, turning to face the young girl who was only a few inches shorter than me "I'm Mikan, Mikan Sakura" I said smiling tenderly at her.

She looked at me, and smiled grabbing a hold of both of my hands "I'm Aoi, Aoi Hyuuga. Let's be friends, ne?" she told me "Nice to meet you" I said to her. Aoi Hyuuga? What a nice name-wait a second, Hyuuga? I thought. "Are you Natsume's sister?" I asked her, she just smiled. "What kind of stupid question is that?" Natsume asked me. "No Fair, you never told me you had a younger sister" I said stubbornly. The bell rang and Aoi bid both me and Natsume goodbye.

I waved her off. "Natsume why didn't you tell me, you had such a cute little sister sooner, I wish I had siblings-" Natsume cut me off. "Listen…you shouldn't hang around my sister" Natsume told me. "What? Why?" I demanded. "Because, Aoi is anything but…cute and pleasant" he told me, not exactly meeting my gaze. "Natsume how can you say something like that, she's your sister-" Natsume's voice rose and I completely shut down "She's up to something, and I don't trust her, so what if she's my sister, I know her better than anyone else, I know what she's capable of" Natsume told me. Sitting down in the seat next to me.

I sat down. There was no arguing with him about this anymore. I looked at Natsume from the corner of my eye, then I dropped my eyes. What type of brother talks so badly of his sister? I asked myself. Yes it was true. Me and Natsume were friends despite everything and everyone else, but there were still things I didn't understand about him. And this was one of those things. Maybe were not as close as I thought we were, I thought.

I hadn't thought twice about it-but why would Natsume go to such great lengths to keep me away from his sister?

**To Be Continued…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Natsume's pov currently under construction...**


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary: **When people see Natsume Hyuuga, they see someone who is pure perfection, they see someone they envy, hate, love and admire. But when Natsume Hyuuga looks at his own reflection he sees someone who is imperfect, someone who will never be loved, never accepted and never cared for. However when Mikan Sakura sees Natsume Hyuuga she see's someone who is an imperfect perfection.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

><p>"<em>She's up to something, and I don't trust her, so what if she's my sister, I know her better than anyone else, I know what she's capable of" <em>I repeated those same words over again in my head, until hopefully I could finally understand them, but no such luck. This is no good, I can't focus on anything, I thought.

I stared down at the test paper in front of me. What did Natsume mean? I asked myself. Lately things felt strange, and because of that I was avoiding Natsume. "Mikan what did you get on your exam?" I blinked a couple of times and looked up at Anna startled. "What?" I asked her "There you go again, staring off into space, you don't even know what I asked you, do you?" Anna asked me, I looked at Anna with an apologetic smile "Sorry" I said simply "What was it that you wanted to know?" I asked Anna trying to make up for my simple-mindedness. Anna looked at me, no doubt trying to decide if she could possibly forgive me. She's over thinking things, I thought. "Fine. I wanted to know what you got on your English exam" Anna told me.

I looked back down at the paper that was lying limp in my hands. I felt my sweat drop, I read the score to Anna "Twenty-five" I told her. Anna looked at me, bewildered "Are you serious?" Anna asked me "As a heart attack" I replied to her, while Anna took the paper out of my hands in the process, probably to verify with her own eyes, to make sure that I wasn't kidding "Mikan with grades like this, you'll never make it to your senior year, you'll have to repeat" Anna explained to me "Maybe" I said, standing up in the process and grabbing a hold of my school bag.

I headed for the classroom door, deep in thought. What should I do? I asked myself. I was at a lose and I couldn't possibly ask Natsume, now could I? After all I had been avoiding him for two weeks now. Sooner of later he's gonna catch up with me, and I'd hate to see it when he does.

I stopped in front of my locker, and put in my combination, completely forgetting Anna's presence "I don't get it" I said aloud, while placing my English notebook into my locker "Why would Natsume go as far as to say something as harsh as that?" I asked myself again. "Am I over thinking things in this matter?" I asked again, I shook my head in the process "No, I have every right to be curious of his reasoning" I said convincing myself. "Mikan are you having a conversation with yourself?" Anna asked me, I looked up suddenly, startled "Huh?" I asked "Are you having a conversation with yourself?" Anna repeated her question.

I blinked a few times "Was I talking out loud?" I asked her. Anna just simply nodded. "I thought I was thinking everything I just said" I said, still somewhat talking to myself "You're doing it again" Anna told me "Did something happen between you and Hyuuga-san?" Anna asked me.

I looked down. If only you knew the half of it, I thought. I shook my head "What makes you think that?" I asked Anna, not quite meeting the gaze of her sky blue eyes, knowing that I'll be like an open book for her to read. "Three reasons. First: You won't make eye contact with me, you always make eye contact when you're speaking to someone. Second: You've been avoiding Hyuuga-san, don't think Nonoko and I haven't noticed. And third: you've been spacing out since the day you came back after you fell down the stairs" Anna explained to me. She's become more observant of her surroundings, I thought, closing my locker in the process. But…I shouldn't involve her in this, I thought. I looked at Anna, this time sure to make eye contact, I smiled even though the smile didn't reach my eyes, as hard as I could try, I made the smile look tender and genuine as possible "I'm fine, see" I said.

I watched as Anna stared at me for a moment. Her eyes searching. I have to change the subject of the conversation quick before Anna starts to suspect, I thought. "Yesterday you mentioned that you wanted to go somewhere fun, right?" I asked Anna. Anna's searching look disappeared as she suddenly looked at me with delighted eyes "Yeah, I wanted to go to the beach" Anna told me.

I looked at her "That's somewhere fun?" I asked Anna. Anna looked at me displeased by my sudden reply "Of course" Anna told me. "You'll come won't you?" Anna pleaded with me. "I don't know how I feel about the beach" I explained. "Come on Mikan, it'll be fun, and you won't have to get in the water, and I can guarantee that Hyuuga-san won't be there, so you wouldn't have to worry" Anna said to me, no practically begging, I don't know what came over me but I ended up caving in to her "Fine, when?" I asked her.

Suddenly Anna's aura became light and happy "Tomorrow, since it's going to be early release, you don't have to dress up, just where a t-shirt and some shorts" Anna told me taking her leave. "Are you riding with Hyuuga-san today?" Anna asked while turning and looking back at me in the process. I looked at her, my eyes perhaps distant, I shook my head "Then Nonoko and I will be waiting to take you home, but don't be late you know how Nonoko gets when she's kept waiting she might just leave you" Anna said running off completely this time.

I watched Anna's retreating figure. Why did she suddenly want to know if I was going to catch a ride with Natsume? I asked myself. I turned and headed for my class, but suddenly stopping when I got in front of the classroom door. I shifted my eyes to the plaque that was on the wall next to the classroom door. This…is biology, I thought. I can't come to this class, I thought with a pause. I seat next to Natsume in this class, I thought. While quickly turning, I bumping into another figure, fearing that it was Natsume I was spitting out words that made no sense, while keeping my head turned towards the ground "Listen I can explain why I've been avoiding you" I said "You've been avoiding me?" the figure in front of me asked. That voice…that's not Natsume, but… "Aoi!" I said. Aoi looked at me and smiled "Hi Mikan-chan" Aoi said to me "Sorry did I hurt you when I suddenly bumped into you?" I asked her, Aoi shook her head "No, I'm fine…what do you mean you've been avoiding me?" Aoi asked me, I shook my head, embarrassed because of the misunderstanding "No I haven't been avoiding you, I've been avoiding…" my voice trailed off. I wonder if I should tell her? I asked myself, biting my bottom lip in the process.

"You've been avoiding Natsume" Aoi said to me. I looked up at her "How did you know?" I asked her. "Well maybe because this is the only class you have together, and you usually catch a ride with my brother" Aoi told me, I watched Aoi carefully "You noticed all of that?" I asked Aoi, she simply nodded her head "He's been acting strange, I wonder did something happen?" Aoi said looking away from me, her eyes somehow distant "I don't like it" Aoi murmured. I looked at Aoi "Is something wrong?" I asked her. Aoi looked at me, suddenly taken aback and shook her head, smiling at me "No…I gotta go, I'll be late for class" Aoi said bidding me goodbye. Strange, I could have sworn that she said something, I thought.

I turned and made my way away from the classroom door. That whole day rather than going to any of my other class, I continued to play hooky. At the end of the day, I found Anna and Nonoko waiting for me out in the schools parking lot. "You're late" Nonoko said pushing herself from off of her car. "Am I?" I asked her, while Nonoko in return slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead. "Just get in the car" Nonoko said in a wary tone.

When I got home, I went straight to my room, and took a nap. I must have been really exhausted because I didn't wake up not once throughout the entire night. Instead of catching a ride with Anna and Nonoko, I walked to school. Even though it was early release, time seemed to drag on forever, but when the school bell finally rang, I caught Anna and asked her to give me a ride home so I could get ready for the trip to the beach, that I didn't really want to go, but ended up caving instead.

I met Nonoko, and it was apparently decided that she would drive me to the beach. "Where's Anna?" I asked her, not quite taking my gaze away from the passengers window "Already at the beach" Nonoko explained to me "We're the last ones that'll be arriving" she explained further. "Last ones?" I asked finally turning in her direction "Well, yeah, Anna invited everyone that we know, or at least everyone that we're on good terms with" Nonoko told, while stopping the car in the process, I hadn't realized that we were at the beach.

I got out of the car first, while Nonoko made sure to roll up her windows and lock the doors. I watched as Nonoko went to the trunk of the car, she seemed to be lifting a heavy bag "I'll help you" I insisted, while giving her a hand. "You're late" I turned from what I was doing and saw Natsume standing in front of the car with Anna behind him "Natsume? Why are you here?" I asked dropping the bag that was in my arms. Natsume looked at me and smirked "Why am I here? I was invited" Natsume told me nonchalantly. "I…Invited?" I asked, I looked past Natsume and at Anna, who in return looked at me with a devious smile, I turned back and looked at Nonoko as well who looked at me as if what is happening as of this moment meant nothing to her. I can't believe it…they tricked, I thought.

**To Be Continued…**


	19. Chapter 18

**Natsume's pov currently under construction...**


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary: **When people see Natsume Hyuuga, they see someone who is pure perfection, they see someone they envy, hate, love and admire. But when Natsume Hyuuga looks at his own reflection he sees someone who is imperfect, someone who will never be loved, never accepted and never cared for. However when Mikan Sakura sees Natsume Hyuuga she see's someone who is an imperfect perfection.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

><p>I ran my fingers through the sand, balling up my fist in the process. I can't believe they did this to me, I thought. Anna and Nonoko had been my friends for almost a decade, and yet they betrayed my trust. I'll make they're lives a living hell, if I survive this, I thought. While looking up at the group of people standing around and talking with each other, one of the people in the group so happened to be Natsume, whom I had been avoiding for at least two weeks. I stared at the back of Natsume's head. He may have been standing with the group but he wasn't talking. Just like him to be so antisocial, I thought.<p>

I suppose Natsume sensed that my eyes were on him, because he turned in my direction, I cringed when he turned and looked at me. The look on his face, somehow he seemed displeased and angry. Is he serious? I asked myself, while my sweat dropped in the process.

We stayed like that for god knows how long, our eyes locked on each others, in truth, I wanted to turn away as quick as possible, but Natsume's eyes refused to let me do that, when he finally turned away seeing as how he would have to be the one who broke the staring contest between the both of us, I mentally slapped myself. Yeah both Anna and Nonoko are dead meat, I thought. I assumed the fetal position and pressed my head against my knees. I hate my life, I thought.

The soft touch of fingers touched my bare legs. Who the fuck, I thought. "Is not like you to come to the beach, I thought you hated water" I lifted my head and was met with lukewarm brown eyes. I stared at the face in front of me, at first with surprise and then with recognition "Yuu-kun, what are you doing here? I thought you went to an all boys school" I said suddenly standing up.

Yuu looked at me and smiled. The smile itself gentle and welcoming. He hasn't changed at all, I thought. "Um…Anna-san invited me" Yuu explained to me. I watched Yuu carefully. "Is that so" I said smiling to myself. Oh, I get it, I thought. The blush on his cheeks was proof enough. If I remember correctly Yuu has had a crush on Anna since the sixth grade, and it looks like the feelings that he's had since back then haven't died down either. "Sakura-chan?" Yuu called out to me, I looked at him, and smiled giving him a thumbs up in the process "I think you should go for it" I told him happily.

Yuu suddenly turned red and looked at me "Am I that obvious?" Yuu asked me. I nodded my head. Yuu sweat dropped and he looked at me, pressing his pointer fingers together and looking down at his feet. Was I too much? I asked myself " You haven't changed at all" I complained to Yuu, who in return looked at me, his self confidence somehow shaken. "But…Anna's always liked shy guys" I said placing my hand over Yuu's back "Good luck, I'm counting on you, make a woman out of her" I said pushing Yuu forward, in the direction of Anna who was blabbing her mouth to Natsume. No doubt spilling all of my embarrassing secrets and fears, I thought.

"When did you become so caring?" I turned around and looked at Nonoko "I've always been caring" I explained to her "Likely story" a male voice said, I looked behind Nonoko at the speaker. I felt my eye start to twitch "Was anybody talking to you, Yome?" I asked Kokoro or Koko as how we all liked to call him, since he was the goofball of our group. Koko looked at me, his expression agitated, somehow I always managed to rub him the wrong way, but I suppose that the relationship as friends that we had was better than us not being friends even if we hate each others guts from time to time.

"I was just stated the facts" he explained. "You really are a idiot, that's you're opinion" I said, egging him on "I don't know why you decided to go steady with him Nonoko" I said, adding fuel to the fire "It is what it is" Nonoko told me with a pause "Even if he is a idiot" Nonoko continued, folding her arms over her chest.

"Nonoko, I can understand if you're not satisfied in your relationship, all you have to do is say something, and put Yome, here out of his misery" I said laughing to myself. "Well maybe" Nonoko said to me. "Wait a minute, Nonoko are you breaking up with me?" Koko asked her. Nonoko heaved a sigh "Does it matter?" she replied coolly "Yome, I think it's been decided, you're not doing your job of satisfying her" I said, placing my hands on my hips. "I-I do just fine satisfying my girlfriend as a woman" Koko said to me. "It doesn't seem that way" I said. "I'll prove it to you" Koko turned to Nonoko "Nonoko, don't I satisfy you're woman needs?" Koko asked Nonoko.

I'm not sure if Koko realized it, but the whole time the two of us were arguing Nonoko was beginning to become annoyed. Koko and I watched Nonoko. , her expression unseen because of her deep blue bangs. Nonoko looked up at Koko, you could see the vein in her forehead popping out, Nonoko balled up her fist and hit Koko in the back of the head "Idiot, don't follow me" Nonoko said turning away from him, arms crossed over her chest, walking away from both of us. "Nonoko…" Koko's voice trailed off.

I watched as Koko rubbed the back of his head "Why'd she hit me?" Koko asked me. I bent down to Koko's level since he was sitting in the sand "Because you're a moron" I said, poking him in the middle of the forehead "You were overreacting, saying embarrassing stuff, it's a wonder she didn't hit you sooner" I explained to him, standing back up, since the pose that I was in was uncomfortable after a certain period of time. "But you started it" Koko complained "Doesn't matter, you responded, you could've just ignored me, but you're to hotheaded" I told him. "You know…you really annoy me" Koko told me.

I placed my hand above my eyes. I annoy you, huh? I thought. Since it's come to that, then fine, I thought. I looked as far as I could to the end of the beach, and saw Nonoko by herself. I shifted my eyes over to Koko. Guess this is the last blow I'll deal to him, I thought, smiling satisfied with myself. "Hey, is that Nonoko, with a group of guy? They look like they're in their late twenties. Hey you know what they say…girls go for the older guys" I said, all of a sudden Koko stood up, standing next to me "Where?" he asked me. I out stretched my arm and pointed to the end of the beach "There…you'd better hurry, at school Nonoko's a heartthrob, they wouldn't waste they're time asking her out…and because you're an idiot she might just tell them yes" I said. I watched as Koko ran passed me, as if getting to Nonoko, who was stuck in a made up situation against time.

I laughed when Koko finally reached Nonoko, and she punched him in the face for following her. "Having fun?" I stopped laughing. And I pondered for a moment. If Anna and Yuu are together, and Nonoko and Kokoro are together, then I'm by myself with Natsume. Crap…I was so busy having fun at Koko's expense that I forgot about him, I thought, suddenly my mind flooding with panic. I turned and looked at Natsume and nodded my head slowly. "So you're not going to speak?" Natsume asked me. Shit, this is hopeless…as long as I feel like things are awkward between us, I can't handle confrontation with him, I thought.

"Actually that's good, I just want you to listen…I'm not good at this kind of thing" Natsume said to me, looking directly into my eye. "About, Aoi, I shouldn't have lashed out about you hanging out with her…and even though I can't tell you the reasons why I reacted so strongly, I just want you to understand that just because Aoi looks frail and cute, doesn't mean she is" Natsume explained to me. I looked at Natsume. I don't know why but I was suddenly filled with this intense admiration for him, I laughed softly "Are you apologizing?" I asked him. He was lonely, I thought.

Natsume looked at me and gave me his natural half smile half smirk "Yeah" Natsume told me, I smiled at him "You're not very good at it" I told him "I explained that from the beginning…oh and another word of advice" Natsume said, making me turn and looked at him "If you ever avoid me again, I'll make you regret it" Natsume threatened me. "What no fair, you made me feel uncomfortable, of course I was gonna avoid you" I said.

Originally I thought that things would have lasted all awkward for at least another week or so, but Natsume fixed things, honestly I'm happy that he did…so why did I feel so uneasy?

**To Be Continued…**


	21. Chapter 20

**Natsume's pov currently under construction...**


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary: **When people see Natsume Hyuuga, they see someone who is pure perfection, they see someone they envy, hate, love and admire. But when Natsume Hyuuga looks at his own reflection he sees someone who is imperfect, someone who will never be loved, never accepted and never cared for. However when Mikan Sakura sees Natsume Hyuuga she see's someone who is an imperfect perfection.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

><p>As the tires of Natsume's silver Volvo rolled over the gravel of my driveway, I leaned back in the passenger seat and heaved a sigh while turning and looking over in Natsume's direction. Today had been a long day, I thought with a pause, for both of us I presume, my thought continued as I eyed Natsume carefully. Natsume who had been sitting there, staring at the steering wheel. He seemed to be lost in thought. "Thanks for offering to drive me home" I said in a soft voice. That wasn't right… Natsume didn't offer to drive me home, more like he grabbed a hold of my forearm and told me that I was going to ride with him. I waited for a reply from Natsume but did not receive any. Just great… here comes the uncomfortable and awkward silence, I thought. "No problem" Natsume finally said, somewhat breaking the tension inside of the car. We sat like that for a few more minutes before Natsume said something. I averted my eyes in Natsume's direction. "Hey polka dots" Natsume called out to me in a solemn voice. Something was off with his voice, I thought. Instead of his usual nonchalant and teasing tone, it was a serious one.<p>

I turned away from him, flustered and flushed at the mention of the nick name that I had obtained from him. Hopefully he won't be able to see my face with the little light that we have shinning through the car, I thought. "Yeah?" I answered after a short moment of silence. For some reason I turned back and looked at Natsume. Maybe it was the way his voice sounded, the change in him had made me feel a little on the edge of my seat, I thought. "Listen, what I said about Aoi… I was serious, stay away from her" Natsume said to me, though it sounded more like a command. That's it, I thought with a pause, I can't take it anymore, my thought continued as I felt my hands tighten, my knuckles turning white from the sudden loss of blood. I stared to open my mouth and ask "why" I mean Aoi seemed like a sweet enough girl to me, I thought with a pause, so why Natsume? I asked him, though I didn't say it out loud.

As if sensing my clouded thoughts and inner questions, Natsume spoke to me "One of these days, soon I'll tell you all that you want to know about both me and Aoi's relationship with each other, and why it's the way it is now" his eyes finally meeting mine. Those crimson red eyes, burning intently and intensely trying to will me into believing him. I don't know why, but even without him looking at me with those eyes, I believe him, I believe that he'll tell me when he feels that he'll need to tell me, I thought. "Are you okay with that? With waiting?" Natsume asked me. This is strange, I thought with a pause, the emotions that I feel right now… they're all over the place, and I don't like that, I thought. I only nodded to Natsume in reply to his statement. Too afraid that my emotions would get the better of me and cause me to say something that I most likely wouldn't say. I just hope Natsume couldn't see my real reason for my actions.

I climbed out of the passenger seat of Natsume's Volvo, and stood at the end of my houses driveway as I watched Natsume and his car disappear over the horizon in the distance. "You'll definitely tell me, won't you Natsume? Why you and Aoi have such a strained relationship, won't you Natsume?" I asked though I knew that I wouldn't receive a reply seeing as how Natsume had left a long time ago. But I can't help feeling somewhat hopeless because of my situation and position in these matters, in Natsume's matters.

I walked into the house, and shut the front door quietly behind me. I looked over from where I was standing and saw that the only light on in the house was in the living room. Maybe my mother can help with this, I thought heading for the living room. Only to find that my mother was on the couch , fast asleep, the television on, and the credits from the _'TITANIC' _movie playing, I felt my sweat drop. "Mom did I ever tell you that, you're a hopeless romantic?" I asked her, even though I knew that with her in the state that she was in, of being sound asleep that she wouldn't answer me. I noticed the sheet that was at the end of the couch, and pulled it over top of my mother to keep her from catching a cold.

I stared at the television screen. A hopeless romantic, huh? I thought. I wonder what type of person would I be like that with? I asked myself, suddenly making a mental image of the person in my head. Faintly painted pink lips that always smirk at me. Pale and flawless skin that glows in the sun. Raven black hair tousled in a manor that only made that him look even more handsome. Crimson eyes that make me unable to… I stopped. All those features belong to Natsume. I shook my head, slapping myself in the process. Get a hold of yourself Mikan, I told myself. Just what are you thinking about? I thought. When did I start becoming a pervert like Natsume? I wondered. Maybe I should go back to avoiding him, he's starting to rub off on me. I turned off the television and went up to my room, turning off the living room light in the process. Once I was in bed, I stared up at the ceiling with meek eyes, and heaved a sigh. As things are going right now, I'll never get any sleep. I thought. After about a long hour of staring up at the ceiling, I finally felt my eyelids start to get heavy, and I fell asleep.

I felt my eyes flutter open, to the sound of something beeping. My vision was still blurry, because I had just woken up. I glanced over at the clock on the night stand. One o' clock in the morning. Where was the beeping noise coming from? I asked myself, as I sat up slowly in bed, suddenly feeling dizzy with sleepiness. The beeping continues, it takes me a couple more moments to register the noise. I hunched my back over slowly, letting my arm fall to the side of the bed in a slow lazy motion, and reached for my school bag. The inside of my bedroom was pitch black, and I couldn't see what was in front of me, but I felt around the inside of my bag for my cell phone. When I finally found a shape that seemed to be the accurate size, I pulled it out of my bag. I looked at the screen of my cell phone. 'One new message' I flipped open my flip phone and opened my inbox. I stared at the screen, thinking back to where I had seen this number before. I know this number, I thought. But why can't I remember? I asked myself.

'_Who is this?' _I typed in my reply and sent it. I stared at the screen that illuminated so brightly within my dark bedroom.

'_Who do you think it is, polka dots'_ I stared at the reply that I had just received. Polka dots? I asked myself. "Oh" I said shortly. I was so tried that I hadn't even recognize that the phone number had belonged to Natsume.

'_It's just you Natsume'_ I typed in, and smiled sleepily to myself, noting that the message I had just sent to him was filled with some sarcasm. I wonder if he'll notice? I wondered to myself, biting back a small snicker.

'_Are you trying to be funny?' _the new message that I had just received asked me. So he did notice… well you can't put it past him, of course he was going to notice, I thought.

'_Of course not… but the better question is, why are you texting me so early in the morning?'_ I demanded to know in my message. I mean it was that I didn't enjoy talking/texting with him, its just… come on, one o' clock in the morning. Are you freaking kidding me? We start taking exams in a few weeks, and I need all the rest I can get, considering that I'll have to devote all of my time to studying for the exams, since the highest score I've managed to get lately is a forty-five, not to mention that my mother will kill me and mostly likely dance on my grave if I don't get a sixty or higher.

'_Listen…tomorrow we need to talk, and you should be up extra early, because I won't wait for you if you aren't'_ I stared at the screen of my cell phone. That sounds just like Natsume, bossing me around whenever he feels like it. I sucked in air, and puffed up my cheeks, thinking the worst of him at that exact moment.

'_Okay… what time are you coming to pick me up?' _I waited for his reply. If we were going to talk, I need to know what time he was coming to pick me up because, I need as much sleep as god will allow me to get.

'_Six o' clock, so you'd better be up by five-thirty… goodnight polka dots'_ with that my brief conversation with Natsume had ended. I closed my flip phone, causing my room to again be engulfed by the empty darkness of the night. I turned my attention back to the clock that was on the night stand. Not that much time had passed by since then, so I flung my cell phone to the end of the bed and went back to sleep.

In the morning I sat on the edge of my bed. I glanced at the clock, it was already six fifth teen in the morning and I was up and fully dressed. To be truthful, I was still tired considering that I only slept for an extra two hours and then found myself awake, staring up at the ceiling. I got up and headed for my bedroom window. Looking at the empty drive way. Six o' clock my ass, you're the one whose late Natsume, I thought. Feeling my eye start to twitch with agitation and irritation. I moved quickly, long strides towards my bed, to grabbed a hold of my cell phone and call Natsume, and demand what the hold up is. When I heard my mother call me from the bottom of my stairs "Mikan you're rides here" she called. I grabbed a hold of my school bag, shoving my flip phone into my denim shorts pocket, heading for my bedroom door which was ajar. I quickly headed down the stairs, looking into my school bag in the process to make sure that I wasn't leaving anything behind. Lately it seemed that I had become very absent minded. "You're late-" my voice trailed off as I made it to the end of the stair case. It wasn't Natsume as the bottom of the stairs but Aoi.

Aoi looked at me and smiled. "Sorry I'm late Mikan-chan" she said. I lingered on the bottom stair "…" I couldn't say anything, I was shocked beyond words. "I know you're shocked, so lets go before were late, I wanna talk to you during the car ride to school" Aoi said grabbing a hold of my forearm and dragging me out of the house.

I stared at the back of Aoi's raven black chopped hair. Why is Aoi here? Where did you go Natsume? I thought, as we climbed into the back seat of the white topped convertible in my driveway.

**To Be Continued…**


	23. Chapter 22

**Natsume's pov currently under construction...**


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary: **When people see Natsume Hyuuga, they see someone who is pure perfection, they see someone they envy, hate, love and admire. But when Natsume Hyuuga looks at his own reflection he sees someone who is imperfect, someone who will never be loved, never accepted and never cared for. However when Mikan Sakura sees Natsume Hyuuga she see's someone who is an imperfect perfection.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or its characters.**

* * *

><p>Here I am, sitting next to Hyuuga Aoi, the person that I'm seemingly suppose to keep away from, both of us carpooling to school. I glanced over in Aoi's direction, she seemed to be lost in thought, but that wasn't what confused me… her posture was what confused me. Her head, tiled to the side towards the window, her raven black bangs casting a shadow over half of her face, her ruby red eyes seemed to be out of focus as well, I don't understand why I suddenly feel uncomfortable.<p>

In all the time I'd spent with a Hyuuga, I'd never felt this much intensity before. Within that one moment, with the eyes that belong only to me, Aoi seemed like a completely different person sitting in front of me, the girl who always visited Natsume and I before and after class, who was always smiling and laughing in our company, that was the Aoi that I knew… but this person sitting next to me now… who is this person? This person is a stranger me, and I don't know why, but I don't feel safe anywhere near this new person. I shifted my gaze over to the window. If I'd stared at Aoi any longer, I felt that I would shed my own skin. I don't know why, but the stranger that was in Aoi's skin right now, made my skin crawl, as if I was lying in a freshly dug up grave, with a rotten corpse lying next to me, covered in worms and maggots.

Even though I didn't understand what was going on inside Aoi's mind, I was growing restless from the awkward dead silence that filled the back seat of the car. "Um, Aoi?" I called out to Aoi. Aoi didn't look at me, or give me a reply. This isn't good, I thought. I'm beginning to tense from this awful silence. If I don't say something, I don't know how long I'll be able to last… I hate to admit it, but… I'm scared, I thought, while biting down on my bottom lip. "Um, Aoi, earlier, you said that you wanted to talk to me about something… what was it?" I asked her. When I said this Aoi seemed to come back to reality, only if it was brief, her facial expression had changed. Aoi looked at me "Mikan-chan, can I ask you something?" Aoi asked me, smiling, even though the smile didn't seem to reach her eyes, I nodded. "What kind of relationship do you and Natsume-nii have?" Aoi asked me, her tone so serious that I could think that she was joking.

I laughed nervously and when I could feel Aoi's ruby crimson eyes on me, my laughter died off. "Our relationship?" I asked Aoi. Aoi looked at me, her eyes unwavering "Yes, your relationship" she said so forwardly that I could feel myself choke on my own breath. I scratched the back of my head nervously "What type of relationship do Natsume and I have? I guess you could say that we're friends" I said meeting Aoi's gaze. "Friends?" Aoi asked me, almost as if she was trying to will me to tell her the truth, too bad for her, that was the truth, friends was all Natsume and I were. "You're not lying to me are you?" Aoi asked me. I shook my head "What reason would I have to lie?" I asked her in return. "Well, the entire female student body likes my brother, so I just assumed, that you would too" Aoi told me. "Aoi have you seen me? I'm not like the entire female student body, I don't always have boys on the brain, I actually care about finishing high school" I explained to Aoi.

Somehow the air in the back seat of the car was less tense, and Aoi laughed. I looked at her a bit uneasy "Sorry Mikan-chan for making you have to explain the situation to me" Aoi told me. I shook my head "No not at all, I wouldn't want you to have any misunderstandings about me and Natsume's friendship, and besides, I'll never look at him the same way that the other girls do" I told Aoi with a smile. Why did my heart suddenly have a stabbing pain? I thought, while returning Aoi's smile with my own.

When we pulled up at the school, I was the first on to get out. I shut the door behind me, and leaned down to the creaked window "Thanks for the ride Aoi" I said smiling at her. "You're welcome Mikan-chan" Aoi said with a pause "And if you ever need another ride, just call me" Aoi said handing me a piece of creased notebook paper, that on the inside had her cell phone number. "Oh yeah, Aoi?" I called out to her, Aoi looked at me "This morning, Natsume was suppose to come and pick me up, but you came instead, if you don't mind me asking, do you know what happened to Natsume?" I asked Aoi. There was a long silence at first, but then Aoi smiled at me like it was nothing "No, I have no idea" she told me, I just nodded, and headed towards the school building.

When I got to the second floor of the school building, I headed towards my locker. I opened my bag and grabbed my chemistry textbook and placed it into my locker. Later during the day when it was around second period, while I was in the process of sorting out my belongings Anna and Nonoko walked up to me. "This is rare" Nonoko said closing the Dictionary that was in her hands "What is?" I asked her, glancing back inside my school bag "That Mi-chan was here early" Anna continued for her twin sister "That's because I got a ride to school today" I explained to my twin best friends "Oh yeah, have either of you guys seen Natsume?" I asked them. Anna looked at Nonoko, who shook her head, Anna also shook her head as well. "If you want, I can go and find out where he might be?" Anna asked me, I nodded "that would be very helpful" I told her, I watched as Anna dragged Nonoko away arm and arm.

Just when I was finishing up at my locker, I receiver another visitor, one not so pleasant. I turned and looked at the green haired teenage girl in front of me "What do you want?" I asked her, my voice dripping full of sarcasm "Listen Sakura we need to talk" Permy told me. I stared at her unthawed "If this is about Natsume, I'm not really in the mood, oh and I forgot to thank you for the little scratch that you gave me during our last encounter" I said to her, shifting the weight of the textbook in both my arms. "I didn't come here to fight with you" Permy told me. "Well what did you come here to do?" I asked her, my patience was beginning to disappear "I came to warn you" Permy began, I felt a nerve in my forehead start to twitch "I knew this was about Natsume, listen to me you-" Permy cut me off. "No this is about the younger Hyuuga, Aoi" Permy told me. "What about Aoi?" I asked her. "Stay away from her" Permy warned me. I looked at her baffled. I can't believe this seaweed green haired chick, I felt my anger explode. "What is wrong with you and you're obsession with the Hyuuga's, huh? Answer me" I demanded. "Listen, I hate you as much as the next person, but I not that bad of a person to not warn you about the imitate danger your in" Permy explained to me.

I looked at her "What? What are you talking about permy? And explain it quick because I don't have time for you" I told her. Permy chuckled but then she looked at me with an annoyed look on her face "My name isn't Permy but Sumire, you'd better remember it!" Permy yelled at the top of her lungs, making everyone in the hallway focus they're attention on us. I watched as Permy slowly regained her composure "Has Natsume-kun not told you?" Permy asked me. "Told me what Permy?" I asked her. "Just what his little sister Aoi-chan is capable of, she isn't a Hyuuga for no reason, and she's not even the most terrify of Natsume-kun's small family of four" Permy told me. "I don't get what you're saying-" Permy cut me off again. "Are you sure Sakura-san?" Permy asked me with a pause waiting for my reaction and comment. I stared at permy, not sure what to say or what to think. "You've seen it, haven't you? That intense personality that she has, and you think that she's just a cute and innocent lower classman, wrong! She's not as naïve as you think" Permy told me. "You should get out now, while you still have the chance, you're not in too deep" Permy told me. I shook my head "I don't understand what you're talking about" I said.

Permy looked at me, her eye cold, but somewhat pleading. Has she always had eyes like that? "You should detached yourself from Natsume-kun, before you get hurt" Permy told me.

**To Be Continued…**


	25. Chapter 24

**Natsume's pov currently under construction...**


End file.
